villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wizards (Date A Live)
|hobby = Genocide and deaths from abuse of power. |goals = Kill the Spirits. Protect the mankind from the Spirits (some of them). Cause destruction. |crimes = Terrorism |type of hostile species = Mechanically Modified Military}} Wizards are antagonists that appear on the anime Date A Live. They are soldiers trained for combat and war using magical powers given by science; they serve the governments of many countries for military power to fight against Spirits. The Wizards from AST are known for having bad aim and being unable to fulfill the orders of their leaders correctly. History Wizards were originally created to serve the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. They were created with the goal of creating the perfect soldier, with technological magic and weapons contemporane old Wizards no longer a simple military project and have become important parts in defense of humanity. The wizards were originally normal humans, after having undergone tests and experiments they had created magic for science within their bodies, they could use the Combat Realizer Unit with magical power and power intelecual mind, the spell's effects also give to the wizard a superhuman strength. After the Spacequake caused by the First Spirit, governments around the globe hid the fact that Spirits exist so that mankind did not panic. Wizards were created using ordinary soldiers mass for the creation of human beings who were strong enough to fight against spirits, the existence of Spirits and Wizards is unknown to mankind, they protect the people on the shadows do not know of their existence. Wizards get to attack with at least one or two squads. Each squadron counting about 10 wizards. Wizards try to outnumber the enemy in numbers, but this tactic failed frequently. Types Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Wizards The Wizards of DEM are considered the most powerful, trained and equipped to fight, they do not use heavy armor as wizards from the AST, they use simple equipment of a combat suit and a big firepower, they are more cruel and insensitive to all wizards in the world, some of them are just trained to be loyal fanatics and psychopaths who will blindly obey Isaac Wescott and Ellen Mathers orders without questioning them, if the wizards from the DEM fail in a mission they are rapidly killed by the act of failure, they are fearsome humans who will give their lives just to Wescott achieve his goals, they are trained to kill any living being, whether animal, human or spirit they will be made to exterminate anything that has life and that is on the Wescott way. Anti Spirit Team Wizards The Anti-Spirit Team is a special military unit within the JGSDF designed to suppress and eliminate spirits by killing them, although they have yet to do anything more than drive them due to their incompetence and weakness at the time of the fight. The public is unaware of this Special Forces Unit. It is currently shown that AST is done purely for women and for the most part teens, they are known for being one of the most useless and weak special team in the world. Special Sorcery Service Wizards The organization is based in London. So far in the series 5 members were already named. The three Hijackers, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears and Cecille O'Brien. Later on one of the world's top Wizards, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft was revealed to be a member and also their ace member. She left them for DEM, hoping to bring world peace through the company's immense technology. Lastly, Minerva Liddell, another member, said to be second to Artemisia in SSS, also joined DEM Industries. Notable Wizards *'Ellen Mira Mathers' *'Origami Tobiichi' *'Jessica Bailey' *'Ashley Sinclair' *'Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Minerva Liddell' *'Artemisia Bell Ashcroft' *'Mana Takamiya' *'Andrew Kersee Dunstan Francis Barbirolli ' *'Mikie Okamine' *'Kiriya' *'Mirie' *'Leonora Sears' *'Cecil O'Brien' *'Daisy' *'Karen Nora Mathers' *'Charllote Meyers' *'Kagaya' *'Kyouhei Kannazuki' *'Izabell' *'Tomonora' *'Sakamoto' Gallery 640px-Anime dal 04.jpg|Anti Spirit Team Wizard IMG_015f.jpg|DEM Wizards design Trivia *Most of the wizards of AST are women. *Even most of the soldiers who use magical powers are women they are called Wizards and not Witches. *Most of the wizards of the D.E.M Industries are from the Europe and Germany. *As revealed in the end of Mana Mission short story, most (if not all) DEM Wizards operated like mercenaries, where they promised with big payment if they able to defeat a Spirit. Navigation Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Crackers Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Book Villains Category:Elementals Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Assassins Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Honkaiverse Villains